


March 7, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as his daughter returned at midnight.





	March 7, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as his daughter returned at midnight and figured she recently battled a territorial creature from the scratch on her face.

THE END


End file.
